


Christmas at Richie's

by a_day_in_derry



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, eddie being cute, just cute stuff ya know, richie being soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_day_in_derry/pseuds/a_day_in_derry
Summary: Richie and Eddie haven't had the best experiences when it comes to ChristmasThey come up with a plan to make their Christmas this year one to enjoy.aka the losers all spend Christmas together as one big family





	Christmas at Richie's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just a quick Christmas one shot to get me in the spirit and all that. It's honestly all pure fluff. I hope you enjoy! :)

Christmas was something that Richie Tozier had never experienced; for the past 15 years, the 25th of December consisted of an absent father and a drunken mother. He spent the day locked in his room, listening to music at a high volume, lying on his bed and staring into nothingness. He pretended he didn’t care. He did. 

To a certain degree, Eddie Kaspbrak had experienced Christmas. He would sit and have dinner with his mother and their extended family in silence, paying no mind to the friendly chatter between his mother and a family member’s name he had long forgotten. He would receive presents, maybe two or three, that mostly consisted of a crisp, clean pressed shirt or a sweater (no jumpers, they would bring out his allergies, Sonia would say) and he would feign delight, only to never wear the items until the next Christmas came around. However, his house never displayed decorations, _‘they can be sharp and hazardous! You could swallow or step on something!’_ They never had a tree, _‘they’re bad for your lungs, Eddie-bear! The pine needles get all over the house!’_ and Eddie could never quite bring himself to enjoy it.

And as snow danced lazily through the December sky, Richie and Eddie voiced these thoughts aloud to one another in Eddie’s warm and cosy bedroom. As Richie lay playing with the other boy’s soft brown hair, which he personally thought brought out his beautiful dark brown eyes wonderfully, a small thought popped into his head, which grew awfully quickly. “Hey, Eds?” He asked nervously, peering down at his face with anticipation. “Yeah?” Eddie replied, wriggling slightly to bring his head into a more comfortable position on Richie’s lap. “What if- what if us losers, all of us, had a Christmas together this year? I mean, the others will probably need to spend time with their family first, but like, we could hang out together before they arrive, we could do it at my house and-“ 

“Richie, stop babbling.” Eddie silenced him quickly, before Richie’s tongue could fully take over. “I think it’s a great idea,” he began playing with the hem of Richie’s shirt, “Although, it might take a lot to convince mum.” Richie smiled softly, and Eddie sat up just enough so that he could peck the side of the other’s mouth. “How come we can do it at your house? Won’t your mum be there?” 

“Nah, she and dad decided to go on one of his business trips together, although I dunno how that’s actually going to work out.” Richie offered a sad smile, once again lifting his hand to play with Eddie’s hair, a signal that he wished not to speak about it. He brushed his thumb over Eddie’s cheek lightly, savouring the way a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks, much like the white flakes dusting the town of Derry in a bright white. Richie smiled. Maybe Christmas wasn’t going to be as bad this year, after all.   
_

The 25th of December arrived quicker than Richie had ever imagined, but this year, he couldn’t wait. Through some kind of miracle, each loser had convinced their parents to join Richie at his house at 2pm. Somehow, even Eddie was allowed to leave his household, although much to Sonia’s disapproval. And, much to Richie’s delight, his fucking amazing boyfriend had snuck over to his house the night before, and had helped Richie decorate his house until 2am. By that time, it had been to late for him to leave, so Eddie had joined Richie in his bed and fallen asleep promptly, leaving Richie to make heart eyes at his sleeping form for the next half hour, before he too drifted off.   
When he awoke, Eddie was gone, presumably to avoid missing his mother’s Christmas wake-up call. He checked the time: 12:30pm. Richie was so excited he could barely contain himself: the losers were coming soon, all promising to bring different assortments of food and drink, along with movies and blankets. They would all stay the night in Richie’s living room, and everything would go smoothly. The house was decorated in a mixture of tinsel, fairy lights, and any other festive ornaments Richie had managed to find in his storeroom. 

Wasting no time, the trashmouth stumbled out of the comfort of his warm duvet, showered, and put on some clean clothes. At least, he thought they were clean. He looked over himself in the mirror briefly as he brushed his teeth, combing his fingers through his big mop of curls. Everything was ready.   
_

An hour later, at 1:30pm, a small boy with a big grin stood at Richie’s door. The taller of the two welcomed him with a warm embrace, sighing, “Eddie. You’re here.”

“Of course I am, dumbass,” he replied with a laugh, “You said we could hang out for a bit before the others get here, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Richie mumbled, poking his tongue out slightly at Eddie. Eddie pulled a backpack from his shoulders and scuttled into Richie’s living room, where he emptied the contents onto the floor. “Okay, so I brought some soda, some different kinds of chocolate, and these really nice crisps,” he added, picking up a bag in his hand, “they’re the best.” Richie couldn’t contain himself, and threw his arms around Eddie, picking him up with a shout of surprise from the other, the crisps dropping to the floor. He spun his boyfriend around briefly, before allowing him to stand on his feet again, but not letting go. “I love you, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s nice-smelling hair. 

“Love you too, Rich.”  
_

Once everyone had arrived, it went as well as Richie had expected it to. They all sang Christmas songs together whilst gorging on a number of unhealthy snacks, Ben’s voice ringing out over all of the others’. Bev forced an embarrassed Stan to kiss Bill under the mistletoe, a loud wolf whistle coming from Richie’s direction, which led to Bill turning on him and shouting, “N-n-now it’s your turn, a-asshole! Kiss Eddie!” Richie grinned at the request, whilst Eddie blushed profusely, but obliged all the same as Mike clapped from his position on the armchair. 

When the clock ticked on and the losers became calmer, they proceeded to work their way through a number of Christmas films. By now, it was 3am, and Stan, Bill, Mike and Ben had all fallen asleep. “Hey guys,” Beverly muttered. “Are you even watching this anymore?”

“No,” Eddie whispered softly as not to wake the others, his head resting on Richie’s chest. “You can turn it off.” 

“Okay.” She nodded and proceeded to turn it off, walking quietly over to her sleeping bag and sliding into it. At that point, Eddie turned his head to meet Richie’s gaze. “Thank you.” He whispered, bringing his lips to the trashmouth’s and kissing him softly. “Thank you, Eds.” He replied, drawing the smaller boy closer and fluttering his eyelids closed with the comforting warmth of Eddie’s body surrounding him. Eddie did the same, letting his eyelids drop as he nuzzled his head into Richie’s shoulder and let sleep drag him away. 

It was the best Christmas that any of the losers could have asked for.


End file.
